Oneshots
by Reflection of My Tears
Summary: Oneshots about the warriors cats.Can be anything you want romantic,happy,sad...etc.NO FLAMES!PLZ!WHERE'S MY FIREESTINGUISHER!
1. Brokentails' death!

_**This is Brokenstar/tail's death, from yellowfang's POV. I will probably do another which will be the same, just from Brokentail's POV. Anyway…onwards with the story! **_****_**P.S. It may be a bit short, but cut me some slack! (It's my first fanfic)**_

_**Disclaimer: grumble grumble I don't own any of the warriors characters or events. In other words, I don't own the warriors!! **_****

I watched him lie there, occasionally snarling at the prospect of being blind. I sighed, feeling guilt stir within my belly as I felt sorry for him; even though he was a murderous traitor who had exiled me for something he did, he was my son, and I couldn't ignore that. Nor could I ignore the fact that the once noble leader Raggedstar was-or had been-his father.

But I knew I had to do it, I had to kill Brokentail, my only son. The only problem was, how?

I thought back to all the cats in ThunderClan and ShadowClan that had died, or narrowly escaped an early visit to StarClan…

There was Spottedleaf, who had been murdered by Clawface; a ShadowClan warrior. And Raggedstar, who had been cruelly slaughtered by Brokentail. But no, I knew I could not murder my son in cold-blood. After all, I had scratched his eyes so badly he was blind forever.

I looked round my den and saw a stack of Juniper Berries, which gave me an idea; what poisonous berries were there?

I slipped out of camp and up the ravine unnoticed and crept up to a bush sprouting scarlet berries, and gathered as much of the lethal plants as I could.

"Brokentail," I felt guilt once again lodge in my heart, but I ignored it as I spoke to my son. "Here. Have some berries."

"I don't need you're help!" he snarled as he nudged the death berries with his nose then lapped them up.

I sighed as Brokentail let out an agonized shriek and fell to the ground, writhing in unbearable pain.

"You…you …shall…pay!" he screamed as his struggles grew weaker.

Finally his eyes glazed over and he went limp as his last breath left his body, carrying his spirit to places unknown.

I looked down at my dead son as Fireheart raced in with Graystripe. Brokentail's sharp teeth were bared in one last snarl of pain and defiance of death.

"What happened?" Fireheart asked quietly.

I looked up. "I don't know."

_**I know that's not really what happened, but the only thing I can remember was that Yellowfang used death berries to kill Brokentail! And I wasn't sure whether it was just Fireheart or Fireheart and Graystripe. And yes, I know that Yellowfang didn't say "I don't know" but who cares???!!! I DON'T!!!! AARRRGGGHHH!!!!**_


	2. Brokentails death Again!

_**Eaglesflight: Hello again! Thanx for sticking with me!!**__**This time it's going to be-**_

**? (My sis): HOLD IT!!! You have something to say, don't you Eaglesflight??**

_**EF (Eaglesflight): Nnnooo…I don't… **_

**: Yes, you do, remember?!**

_**EF: Sorry, I have a short-term memory loss syndrome thingy so I can't remember anything. **_

**: Raises eyebrow sceptically then how do you know how to talk and breathe?**

_**EF: Um…ALRIGHT I'LL SAY IT ALREADY!!! I DON'T OWN THE WARRIORS BECAUSE THEY WOULD SCRATCH AND BITE ME!!!!!!**_

**: That's nice, now say the ****other ****thing**

_**EF: NO!!! Not the OTHER thing!!!!**_

**: Yes, the other thing!**

_**EF: Fine… I'm sorry about the whole random outburst thing last time**_

**: Okay, now you can finish what you were saying last time**

_**EF: YAY!!! THANK YOU!!!! **_****_**Ahem… this time it is Brokentail's death, from his POV! NOW, ONWARDS MY MINIONS!!!evil grin**_

I snarled ferociously and leapt onto Yellowfang, hissing, she clawed at my belly, trying to throw me off. Suddenly, she went limp underneath my greater size and weight.

"Ha! You Thunderclan are too weak!" I laughed triumphantly at my easy win and prepared to sink my teeth in her neck, but didn't succeed; Yellowfang kicked upwards in a great surge of strength and threw me across the clearing.

As I lay in the dirt she came over to me and I jumped up, stumbled and nearly fell over. Seething, I prepared to leap, but Yellowfang was faster; pain exploded in my head as she tore her claws over my eyes, and the last thing I saw was her broad gray face before my eyes went black, never to see again.

Once again I felt the familiar flame of rage burn in my belly, dominating my mind and figure as the scene of the fight in which I had gone blind played over and over again in my brain.

I scented Yellowfang near me, so I instinctively moved away, stubbornly refusing help from my mother.

Slowly, I closed my sightless eyes and drifted into an uneasy, dreamless sleep, silently crying at StarClan for placing the horrible curse of bad fortune on me.

The sound of approaching paw steps roused me and I blinked the sleep out of my dull, clouded eyes and scented the air. It was Yellowfang.

"Here. Eat these," little did I know those were the last words that I would hear alive.

"I don't need _you're_ help," I snarled as she tried to help me eat them. I was so hungry then, that I forgot to scent what type of berry they were.

Poison streamed into my veins, causing me to fall to the ground in agony.

The pain was unbearable as I writhed in the dirt, letting out shrieks of fury and terror.

I knew I was dying. My senses dimmed and the world seemed to be getting further and further away as I was slipping into an everlasting sleep.

As I desperately clung to life, sightless eyes burning with pain and hatred, I managed to choke out; "You…shall pay!" Before blackness engulfed me and my last breath left my body, carrying my spirit, making the journey to my final resting place in the worlds unknown beyond StarClan.

As my spirit rose up from my lifeless body below, I heard a conversation between Yellowfang and that _kittypet _apprentice, Firepaw. They were saying:

"What happened to him?"

"I don't know. I just don't know."

_**EF: There! Another chappy done! I hope you liked it!! PLZ R&R GUYS!!!! And if you don't I shall send um…. Dead Brokentail and Tigerstar at you and they shall sing 'Girls Just Wanna Have Fun' by the person who's name I forgot in their worst singing voices!!!!!!! NNNYYYAAAHHH!!!!!**_

_**P.S I know it ended the same as the last one, but I couldn't think of any other way!!!!!!!! NO FLAMES!!! FLAMES BAD!!!!!**_

_**Flames: whimpers**_


	3. Sorrelkit eating death berries!

_**EF: Okay, first things first; I don't own warrior, but I wish I did casts glance at ? as if to say: happy now?**_

**: Looks unimpressed**

_**EF: okay, this chappy is Sorrelkit eating the death berries from her POV. I know, I have an obsession for Death Berries. Annywaay…enjoy!**_

I shifted my forepaws restlessly as I waited for my brothers to wake up.

"Mummy," I mewed.

"Yes, Sorrelkit?" my mother, Willowpelt cooed as she looked up from where she was eating a starling.

"May I go play in the ravine?" I asked, round blue eyes huge and innocent.

Willowpelt's eyes widened and filled with distress. "Oh, no! No, Sorrelkit, no! You are _never _to go into the ravine! Understand?!"

"Yes mummy," I looked down at my tiny paws and my eyes narrowed in frustration and boredom.

"Good, now, why don't you have a nap like Sootkit and Rainkit?"

I looked at my brothers' flanks slowly rising and falling in the rhythm of sleep and shook my head in distain.

"I'm going to go play outside," I muttered gloomily.

"Well, stay where mummy can see you!" She was back to her old, motherly self again.

I looked around. All the cats in the clearing weren't looking at me, so I took the opportunity to run across the camp and up, into the ravine.

I looked at my surroundings in amazement. _I know!_ an idea struck me. _I'll catch a mouse like what Cloudtail caught when he was in the nursery!_

As I did my best to prowl round, I saw Darkstripe heading up the ravine. Alone.

_Shouldn't he have Brackenfur with him? _ I wondered. I admired the golden tabby warrior. _I'll follow him! _ I decided. _And maybe I'll have an adventure like Bramblepaw and Tawnypaw! _ And so, remembering the time when Darkstripe took the two apprentices out of camp, I followed his scent trail through he woods.

Darkstripe led me to a place where a huge white cat with black paws was waiting. The cat was letting off a horrible, overpowering aroma that made me want to spit in disgust.

They were having a conversation, but I was too far away to hear what they were saying.

Suddenly afraid of what they might've done if they found me, I raced back to camp as fast as I could, my fear-scent polluting the air around me.

Darkstripe must've heard me, because when I got back to the ravine he caught up and stopped me near a bush, scarlet berries standing out on green leaves. I cowered beneath him, afraid he might hurt me for following him.

But, instead he meowed; "You have excellent tracking skills, Sorrelkit. Here, have some of those bright red berries as a special treat from me!"

I lifted my head proudly as I padded over to the plant and took a few mouthfuls.

Suddenly my vision went blurry, and pain dimmed my senses as my legs crumbled beneath me, and a flash of gray told me the arrival of another cat.

Then a different voice mewed softly "its okay, Cinderpelt is coming."

And the last thing I felt was the berries being scooped out of my mouth before blackness rose up over my eyes.

_**EF: There! Another chappy done! Poor Sorrelkit! I feel so sorry fro her! DIE, DARKSTIPE, DIE!!! Good thing Graystripe kills him in the fight with BloodClan! Anyways, here are my ideas fro the next chapters: **_

_**Bluestar's death-from Bluestar's POV**_

_**Tigerstar's death-from Tigerstar's POV**_

_**Cloudkit catching a vole-from his POV**_

_**Cinderpelt getting hit on the Thunderpath-from her POV**_

_**Cinderpelt getting hit on the Thunderpath- from Tigerstar's POV**_

_**Berrykit getting his tail caught in the fox trap-from his POV**_

_**DustSand- from Dustpelt's POV**_

_**DustSand-from Sandstorm's POV**_

_**FireSpotted-from Firepaw's POV**_

_**FireSpotted-from Spottedleaf's POV **_

_**AshSquirellBramble-from Ashfur's POV**_

" _**,"-from SquirrelFlight's POV**_

" _**,"-from Brambleclaw's POV **_


	4. Bluestar's Death!

_**EF: Hi again peoples! Thanx again for reading and-maybe-reviewing!! **_****_**Oh…yeah…I don't own the warriors. **_****_**This chappy is Bluestar's death from her POV. Special thanks to: Snowstep, Amberstarthunder and Shalepaw!**_

_**EXTRA special thanks to Halfpelt, who added me to his/her alert list! Do not worry, Shalepaw , I kept in mind what you said FireSpotted from her POV will be the next chappy!**_

As I led my Clan down to SunningRocks, I could not ignore the creeping sensation of dread that was slowly gaining control of my mind. _Why are you doing this to me, StarClan?! _ I angrily raged in my mind. _Cats are going to die, like Swiftpaw, or come back wounded like Lostface! _

"Bluestar," Whitestorm's deep meow interrupted my silent argument with StarClan. "The clan is waiting."

I looked around, eyes narrowed as I surveyed my terrified clan who had gathered around me.

"Cats of ThunderClan," I meowed, struggling to not show my fear to the Clan.

"You all know this is the place where Swiftpaw died and Lostface was gravely injured, but our loyal warriors and deputy are out there, leading the dog pack over the gorge, and we can trust them."

Even though, personally I didn't believe my own words, it seemed to reassure the clan; they relaxed slightly and dispersed in groups, muttering quietly to each other.

"Whitestorm," I flicked my tail to summon the white warrior.

"Yes, Bluestar?"

"Order some cats to go on a hunting patrol, but don't go with them; I need you here with me."

"Yes, Bluestar," Whitestorm went off and spoke to Frostfur, Goldenflower and Darkstripe, and then they disappeared behind the rocks.

Whitestorm appeared again at my side. The warrior looked distraught.

"Whitest-," I began, but was cut off by a loud, dreadful howling, followed by barking.

"They have begun chase," Whitestorm meowed grimly.

Suddenly my sensation of dread became stronger, until I thought my pelt would burst. And then I knew. My deputy was in trouble.

I raced through the forest, heart slamming painfully against my ribs, blood roaring in my ears, as I sought out the dog pack that was pursuing my warriors. As I got to the clearing that narrowed into a gorge, I had to clench my teeth to keep me from yowling in shock and anger; Tigerstar, the former ThunderClan deputy, had Fireheart, our current deputy, pinned to the ground. As the dog pack neared the two, loud howls of excitement ripped themselves from their throats. Long, pink tongues lolling out of the side of their mouths, the lead dog opened its huge jaws and…I couldn't bear to see another cat slaughtered by Tigerstar's hunger for power. I threw my self out of the bushes and landed on the dog, hissing furiously as it shook its head violently, trying to shake me off, but I dug my claws into its neck and it yowled in pain.

I looked down at my deputy, who was still strewn on the floor. Tigerstar had disappeared. Fireheart had an amazed expression on his face, as if he couldn't believe his sparkling emerald eyes.

Suddenly I remembered; I was heading straight for the gorge below.

_Well, its better I die nobly, rather then turning tail and running, _I thought grimly.

Barking shattered my thoughts. Roaring filled my ears, and sprays from the river were blurring my vision, so all I could do was wait until I met StarClan and was reunited with my lost deputies.

An icy shock gripped my body as it was drenched in ice cold water, eliminating any possibilities of breathing. Bubbles entered my line of vision and I turned my blue eyes to where the dogs were vainly struggling for life.

Suddenly I felt something grip my scruff, and just saw powerful orange legs kicking out behind. It was Fireheart, who had, no doubt, jumped in to save me.

My head emerged, and I gulped for breath. But Fireheart was struggling, his young face twisted with effort. Then two blurs of gray splashed into the water and helped my deputy haul me out of the water; Mistyfoot and Stonefur, my two kits.

As I lay on the riverbank, I knew I was dying; a feeling of peace had gained control of my body.

The pain was rapidly dimming and I had to force myself to speak.

"Mistyfoot, Stonefur," I croaked. "Please forgive me, my kits."

A flash of brown told me Tigerstar had heard my dying words.

"We do mother, we do!" Mistyfoot sobbed, tears streaming down her blue-gray face.

"Thank you."

Fireheart didn't say anything, but his eyes were glazed with pain and loss.

My eyelids flickered to a shut, signalling to my spirit to meet StarClan for the last time.

_**EF: I know it was a cheesy ending, but oh well! I know the have all been the same, but the next will probably be different, but who can truly say?**_

_**I will try to get the next one done by either tomorrow or Friday. **_

_**Bye!**_


	5. SpottedFireSpottedleaf's Death!

_**EF: Hi everyone! Hope you like the story! This is FireSpotted from Spottedleaf's POV!**_

_**P.S. Usual disclaimer applies!**_

_**ENJOY!!**_

_**P.P.S. Sorry bout the last chapter! It was Shalepaw who gave me the idea, so clap for him/her! Thanx for reviewing guys! By the way, this will probably be Spottedleaf's life from when she was an apprentice, to Firepaw, to when she died, so it will be longer!**_

"Spottedkit, from this moment on, until you have received you're warrior name, you shall be known as Spottedpaw," A magnificent golden-brown tabby tom announced who was standing on a large rock, speaking to a small, pretty tortoiseshell who was seated below. "Crestedpool, you are ready for a medicine cat apprentice, you shall mentor Spottedpaw. Teach her the ways of a true medicine cat."

A blue-gray tom stepped out of the assembled cats and padded toward the newly named apprentice and touched noses with the excited she-cat, who was thinking: _Yes! I'm finally an apprentice! _

"Eaglestar," _**A/N: Sorry, I just love the thought of an Eaglestar!) **_ A new voice spoke up, it belonged to Smallear; one of the clans senior warriors spoke up.

"Ah, yes," Eaglestar meowed, summoning the gray warrior with a flick of his tail. "Smallear, is it you're wish to give up the life of a warrior and join the elders?"

"Yes, Eaglestar, it is."

"Very well, you are no longer a warrior, the clan will make sure you are fed before they eat, and you shall scarcely fight in battles," the leader meowed, fixing his green gaze on the old tom.

Spottedpaw watched with awe as Smallear moved away quietly to go sit with One-eye, the only current elder.

"Now, Spottedpaw, can you tell me what this herb is called and what it is used for?" Crestedpool asked his eager apprentice, amusement glittering in his amber eyes as she poked the herb then answered, trying to sound serious. "Yarrow, used for um…puking, was it?"

"Yes, Spottedpaw, very good, ah, here comes Redpaw with some fresh-kill!" The medicine cat purred as a young tortoiseshell apprentice walked in, bushy ginger tail held high, a rabbit hanging limply from his strong jaws.

"Yippee!" Spottedpaw cheered, leaping about a tail-length into the air as she caught sight of the food. "Thank you, Redpaw!"

When the two had finished the rabbit, swiping her small, pink tongue around her jaws, Spottedpaw spoke. "Crestedpool, why did the other kits in the nursery look away on the day when we made up our minds on what we were going to be, and I said I was going to be a medicine cat?"

Crestedpool's blue-gray fur ruffled with surprise and he found it hard to look into the amber depths of his apprentices eyes; he was completely unprepared, he thought she had known already!

Clearing his throat, he spoke softly. "Spottedpaw, the other kits looked away because…because medicine cats aren't allowed to have kits, even mates."

Spottedpaw's orange eyes widened in shock. "B-but…" She trailed off, voice breaking.

"I know, Spottedpaw, and I'm sorry no one told you earlier, but that's the warrior code."

Over the moons Redpaw became Redtail, a large tabby apprentice called Tigerpaw became Tigerclaw, Lionpaw became Lionheart and Whitepaw became Whitestorm.

"All cats old enough to catch their own prey join here beneath Highrock for a clan meeting!" Eaglestar's yowl rang out through the air as the cats gathered beneath their leader.

Spottedpaw bounced out of her den, flanked by Crestedpool. It was moonhigh, time for Eaglestar to appoint a new deputy, since Dawnflower had died just last sunhigh.

"The time has come to appoint a new deputy. I say these words before the spirit of Dawnflower, may she hear and approve my choice."

Spottedpaw looked around and saw some of the warriors like Thornedrose and Crimsonblood staring up at Eaglestar, excitement pure in their sparkling eyes.

"Bluefur will be the new deputy of Thunderclan."

Eaglestar's announcement went two ways; yowls of approval and hisses of outrage rose up from the cats, and both admiring and hostile glances were cast as the chosen blue-gray she-cat got to her paws and spoke. "Cats of Thunderclan," she meowed. "Like me or not I will strive to be the best deputy I can be, and dedicate myself to the clan."

Spottedpaw purred her approval; Eaglestar had made a popular choice, for some cats at least…

Spottedpaw spent the next moons training to earn her medicine cat name.

When it finally seemed she would burst, Crestedpool came in.

"Spottedpaw," he meowed. "I have to talk to y-," he was cut off by the sound of large, heavy paws smashing through the barriers to the camp. Large, black and white creatures came lumbering into the camp. Spottedpaw couldn't count them, but she knew there were lots. They were badgers.

"Attack them! Drive them out!" Eaglestar shouted before he turned to a badger and raked his claws along its nose. It bellowed, and then countered with its own blow. Spottedpaw felt scared for her leader; he was on his last life. She heard hissing and spitting coming from all sides of the camp.

Looking round, she saw Bluefur fending off two badgers at once, then with one last warning bite to each of them, they ran back up the ravine.

Spottedpaw ran out into the open, and saw blood and matted fur everywhere. She was about to go see if Eaglestar was alright, then stopped as a yowl of agony sounded within the den, cut off by a gurgling cry.

Gasping, she ran back inside, and could hardly force her eyes to believe what they saw; Crestedpool was lying on the floor of his den, eyes glazed with terror and pain as blood gushed from a severe wound on his throat. Next to him, a badger snorted, scarlet blood dripping from its glinting claws.

What started as a low growl came out as a ferocious rumble of pure fury as Spottedpaw leaped at Crestedpool's attacker, tearing her claws along its marked fur, cries of pain erupting from its large throat.

After escorting the badger out the hard way, Spottedpaw crouched beside her mentor, grief forming a lump in her throat as he gasped for breath.

"S-Spo -Spottedpaw, do you promise to up-uphold the ways of a medicine c-cat?" Crestedpool wheezed, his struggles growing weaker.

"I do," Spottedpaw answered, tears forming in her eyes, shining like pearls of pain.

"Th-then from this m-moment on… y-you sha-shall be known as…" He broke off with a cough, the light fading from his amber eyes, and for a heartbeat Spottedpaw thought he wouldn't make it, until he spoke his dying word: "Spottedleaf…"

Her tears fell and made dark spots on the ground as her mentor lay still, never to awaken again.

"No, Crestedpool, no!" Spottedleaf threw back her head and yowled to the skies and ever-approaching moon, unleashing her grief in that simple sound.

Another cat rushed in; it was Redtail, dark tortoiseshell body gleaming with blood. "Crestedpool! Spottedpaw!" he yowled. "Coalpelt, he-" The warrior broke off as he saw the former medicine cat's lifeless body lying beside his apprentice. "I'm so sorry," Redtail began, but was cut off as Spottedleaf meowed. "It's OK. I'm Spottedleaf now… What happened to Coalpelt?"

"Well he… I'll show you…"

With one long, last, loving look at her dead mentor, Spottedleaf followed Redtail out and inspected Coalpelt.

She breathed as she saw the wound, and at once ordered cats to fetch her herbs; half of Coalpelt's tail had been bitten off, and was bleeding heavily.

Once she had treated his wound and sent Coalpelt to her den, a yowl of grief rose up from the far side of camp.

Spottedleaf ran to the spot and saw Eaglestar lying on the dirt, golden-brown fur stained with blood, and she knew at once that he was dead.

"Spottedpaw," It was Bluefur who spoke, voice ragged with grief.

"It's Spottedleaf," she muttered quietly. "And…Crestedpool is dead, so is Thornedrose and Crimsonblood, and Coalpelt lost half of his tail."

"Oh, great StarClan…what are you doing to us?" Bluefur uttered half to herself.

"That's the question we all want answered," Spottedleaf foretold grimly.

Bluefur made her trip to the Moonstone at sunhigh, with Spottedleaf as her guide, and when she came back she was Bluestar, the proud new leader of ThunderClan.

"Redtail will be the new deputy of Thunderclan." Were the words she had spoken, the elders and senior warriors nodding approvingly…except, that is, for Tigerclaw. The muscular dark tabby had been staring hungrily at their leader when she had spoken, and as Bluestar finished a look of outrage and ambition smouldered his dark amber eyes.

Many things had changed throughout Leaf-bare and Greenleaf, for instance; Frostfur had become a queen, Lionheart had been given Graypaw to mentor, Tigerclaw had been given Ravenpaw, Darkstripe had been given Dustpaw, Whitestorm had been given Sandpaw, and Coalpelt, now Halftail, and Patchpelt, along with Dappletail had joined the elders.

It was early dawn when Redtail chose Tigerclaw, Ravenpaw, Mousefur and a couple of other cats to patrol SunningRocks.

Spottedleaf was thinking about an ominous prophecy that StarClan had told her, it said; Fire alone will save the clan. She had told Bluestar, but the Thunderclan leader hadn't given any advice, for she had none to give.

Suddenly Bluestar leapt onto the Highrock and meowed: "Good, he came."

Then the smell of fear mingled with that of a kittypet wafted into camp.

Spottedleaf turned her pretty tortoiseshell head towards the entrance to camp, and there stood a young kittypet, flanked by Whitestorm and Lionheart. His pelt was a blazing ginger, almost red, and his green eyes darted round nervously, resting on Spottedleaf for a heartbeat, before looking round again.

As soon as Bluestar turned to the clan and told them the kittypet, named Rusty, was to be joining, Longtail was the first to be on his paws, jeering insults.

Rusty froze, and then leapt into the air, landing squarely in the pale warrior.

After the two fought for a while, they broke apart. Longtail was bleeding from one ear, which was cut in a v shape. He was holding Rusty's collar in his mouth.

Bluestar renamed the kittypet Firepaw, after his fire coloured pelt, which shone brilliantly when he stepped into a patch of sunlight.

Then Ravenpaw raced into camp. His leg was bleeding heavily. He just had time to scramble up onto the Highrock and declare; "Redtail…is dead!" before his eyes lurched backwards in his head and slithered off the Highrock and collapsed.

Spottedleaf soon found out that she couldn't control her feelings; she felt giddy in her stomach whenever Firepaw was around.

Then one day a patrol returned and with it was Firepaw and Yellowfang, Shadowclan's old medicine cat. Firepaw was punished to look after Yellowfang, and it was not long before Spottedleaf could tell a friendship had grown between the two.

Then one day Bluestar had to travel to Highstones and left Lionheart, the new deputy, in charge of the camp.

It was not long after Bluestar, Tigerclaw and the three younger apprentices had left that ShadowClan attacked the camp.

As Spottedleaf ran round the camp, she just noticed the returning cats fling themselves into the battle, which Spottedleaf didn't think they should've been doing; they were covered in rat bites, especially Bluestar, who had one on her neck.

Suddenly she heard a gurgling cry; it was coming from Lionheart, who had just had his throat torn open by a ShadowClan warrior.

Spottedleaf dragged him into her den, and worked as hard as she could, but he was in the paws of StarClan. A blur of gray entered her vision and then Graypaw was beside her, mourning silently.

It was Moonhigh when Lionheart passed away, and the clan moved his body to the middle of the clearing to mourn.

Bluestar made Tigerclaw deputy and it was soon the night of the Gathering.

It was Firepaw, Graypaw and Ravenpaws' first Gathering, so they were fidgeting with excitement. When the leaving cats had gone, Spottedleaf thought about how she would tell Firepaw her feelings. She now knew that they both felt more than friendship towards each other.

A rustle in the bushes beside her made Spottedleaf jump. It was only a heartbeat later when Clawface, a ShadowClan warrior, jumped out and onto her.

"Now you die, Spottedleaf!" he hissed.

"Y-you can't kill a medicine cat in cold-blood, it would be wrong!" Spottedleaf stammered, fearing for her life. "Oh, I don't think Brokenstar will be too mad about that!" Clawface grinned, and raised a paw and slowly unsheathed his claws, one by one.

"What about StarClan? They won't be too pleased!" Spottedleaf protested, struggling against Clawface's greater size and strength.

"Eh, no big deal," He reasoned, and the sound of approaching pawsteps bought a flash of fear into his murderous eyes. He looked down at Spottedleaf and a sly smile graced his lips.

"Good-bye, Spottedleaf," he said, and tore his claws across her throat.

She tried to cry out, but all that came was a gurgling cry. Even that small movement caused more blood to leak through her dark tortoiseshell fur.

A flash of colours signalled the arrival of cats, then a spot of ginger came and Spottedleaf knew it was Firepaw.

"I…love…you," she rasped, but it came out as a choking gurgle and a fresh batch of blood flowed from her fatal wound.

The last thing she felt was Firepaw's soft tongue caressing her fur before she closed her eyes and let numbness take over her body.

When she re-opened her eyes, there were sightless and hollow, for her gentle spirit had left her body behind and gone to meet StarClan.


	6. VERY IMPORTANT AUTHOR

**READ THIS!**

Just an author's note: I am doing another fan-fic as well! It is called: "FEEL MY AWESOME SUGAR-HIGH AND RANDOMNESS!!!" plz read, it is where you will know the true extent of my randomness.


	7. AshSquirrellBramble!

_**EF: Thanx for sticking with me!!! Now, I would really appreciate it if all my dedicated readers out there to give me more ideas!!!!!!!!**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own the Warriors.**_

_**This will be um…how bout this? This one AshSquirellBramble and at the bottom of the page will be a list of ideas for Firestar and you shall vote for which one you want! Okay, **_**bold **_**will be Ashfur, **__italic __**will be Squirrellflight and **_underlined_** will be Brambleclaw!**_

**A grey tom sat in the shadows, watching a cat, admiring the way her muscles rippled underneath her ginger pelt. Yet she liked **_**Brambleclaw**_**, Tigerstar's son, Mr. Perfect, who would, no doubt turn out just like him.**

_**Oh, Squirrellflight, **_**he thought. **_**He will just bring you heart-ache, but I, I wont!**_

"**Ashfur," a meow said behind him. **

**Ashfur turned, to come face-to-face with Brambleclaw, the tom he hated, and standing behind him was Squirrellflight, her green eyes sparkling with warmth as she gazed at the tabby warrior.**

"**Ashfur, do you want to come on a hunting trip with us?" She asked.**

"**Thank you, but I was just about to go train Birchpaw," he meowed curtly, then rose to his paws and stalked off, ignoring the cramps that clutched at them.**

**A blow to the side of Ashfur's head sent his mind spinning. He slid out from under his paws and across the training hollow. As soon as he regained his vision, he saw his apprentice walking over with concern in his eyes.**

"**I-I'm sorry, Ashfur, I didn't mean it!" Birchpaw stammered.**

"**Its OK, Birchpaw, I guess I'm a little distracted today. Why don't you go hunt, for the afternoon?" he suggested, wanting some time alone.**

"**Okay, Ashfur!"**

**As his apprentice walked off, Ashfur's thoughts once again drifted to Squirrellflight. **_**Someday, you will be mine, not Brambleclaw's! **_** He vowed angrily.**

"_Would you be angry if I were this close to Tawnypelt?!" Brambleclaw growled._

"_No!" Squirrellflight knew what he was getting at, but she didn't want to know._

"_Hawkfrost is my kin! I should look out for him, like you and Leafpool!" _

_He hissed._

"_Well, just don't do it around me!" she spat, then turned away and stalked into the ever-growing darkness, Brambleclaw's amber gaze following her._

_As soon as Squirrellflight was out of sight, she collapsed onto the grass and cried, her heart being torn apart by claws of loss and pain. _

_Why, why does Hawkfrost have to be Brambleclaw's kin?! She thought angrily._

"_Squirrellflight?" a voice reached her ears._

_Squirrellflight turned and saw Ashfur. _

"_What did that mangy fur ball do this time?!" he hissed, eyes narrowed into slits._

"_I love him," was the answer, and Ashfur's eyes widened in disbelief and confusion until she thought they would pop out of his head._

"_Ashfur, Ashfur where are you?!" Squirrellflight screamed over the sound of screeching, clawing cats fighting the invading badgers._

_Please, please let him not be dead, she prayed desperately to StarClan to let him live._

_She made her way through the bodies and saw a tom fighting a badger, his grey pelt torn and worn-out._

"_ASFUR!" she yowled and threw herself into battle beside the grey warrior._

_The fighting ceased, and the badgers were slowly forced out of camp. Squirrellflight stood, sides heaving, and surveyed the camp. She saw Leafpool rushing around, checking the cats' injuries. Brackenfur was just pushing his way into the nursery and Rainwhisker was bent over the motionless body of another cat. Then she spotted the large shoulders and dark tabby pelt of Brambleclaw and instinctively her fur bristled and her teeth bore. He was cleaning up his wounds. Alone. Seeing him so lonely and sad stirred a mixture of feelings inside her heart. One of them, Squirrellflight realized, was love._

Brambleclaw listened, rooted to the ground in horror, to a conversation outside the Warriors Den.

"But I love you!" a voice protested, and the dark tabby knew at once that it was Ashfur who had spoken. His hate for the grey warrior boiled inside him, and he thought he would burst. What had Ashfur done for Squirrellflight? Nothing! Had he went on the journey with her and taken care of her for all those moons? No, just rushed in for the taking as soon as they got into a fight!

The other warriors were starting to stir, and Brambleclaw, not wanting to be caught eavesdropping, went to push his way out of the den, and heard;

"I'm sorry, Ashfur, but StarClan destined for Brambleclaw and I to be together, Leafpool even had an omen sent to her about us."

Brambleclaw's eyes widened in astonishment. Leafpool had received an omen about them destined to be together?!

Quickly he shrugged it off and emerged into the daylight. His face was immediately burned by it's rays and he closed his eyes, feeling it fry against his eyelids.

"Hey, Brambleclaw!" Squirrellflight mewed cheerfully as Brambleclaw approached. Ashfur threw him a filthy glare and Brambleclaw knew that the grey warrior was going to make it harder for him then it already was.

"**Well, I can!" a single tom rose from the gathered cats and snarled at his leader, challenging him. "Does any cat find it interesting that Leafpool, being Squirrellflight's sister, is receiving signs from StarClan about Squirrellflight's mate?!" **

**Both sisters glared at him and Firestar, the leader and father of the two, had to control himself from doing the same, but still he remained defiant.**

**Suddenly he realized the mistake he'd made; Squirrellflight now hated him more then ever.**

**As the ginger she-cat spread the news of her soon-to-be born kits, Ashfur couldn't bear it anymore. He stalked right up to her and snarled.**

"**I love you, I love you with all my heart, and I know there isn't another she-cat in this clan who comes close to you, yet you love Tigerstar's son! And he'll turn out just like his father, don't you worry, and you'll be left heart-broken! Until then, I hope that mangy furball loves you as much as I do!"**

**Then he turned away and walked right out of camp, up to the wet banks of the lake.**

"**Ashfur, Ashfur wait!" Squirrellflight called.**

"**Goodbye, Squirrellflight, my love," he snarled then leapt into the clear water, cringing from the icy shock that it sent up his spine.**

**Ashfur opened his jaws, drawing in mouthfuls of water, chocking him. One word reached his ears through the crashing of waves above, and it was.**

"**ASHFUR, NO!"**

_**EF: DUN DUN DUN! I'm actually glad I killed Ashfur off, I HATE him, and I felt so sorry for poor Brambles in Starlight and Twilight. PLZ R&R! wait, u must've already read it to be reading this part, so I guess it's just plz review!**_


	8. Firestar admitting Graystripe is gone!

_**EF: HEY EVERYONE! This is Firestar finally admitting that Graystripe is gone!**_

_**I feel SO sorry for him! By the way, the italics are the flashbacks.**_

_**READ, MY MINIONS!**_

Firestar remembered the day clearly. The day his best friend in the whole of ThunderClan, went missing. It was not Sandstorm, but a gray warrior…

_Graystripe's thick, matted gray fur clung to his belly, showing his ribs; he had not eaten for days._

"_Graystripe, Graystripe no!" Firestar yowled as loud as he could, but his words were whipped away by the wind, carrying them to the unseen ears of the rain. The twolegs towered over his deputy, and gripped him in their large hands, then shoved him in a box and into the monster alongside Mistyfoot._

_Graystripe glanced back at him and his yellow eyes were filled with sadness, loss and terror._

"_NO!" Firestar screamed, racing up to the monster as its blazing eyes roared to life. "GRAYSTRIPE!" _

Firestar sat, transfixed to the spot as the scene played over and over again in his disbelieving mind. He felt something push against his side and his dull emerald gaze turned to see Sandstorm, her eyes sparkling with sympathy and warmth. "He's not gone, I know that. He's not," Firestar meant to sound determined, but his voice had lost all feeling and was flat. "And I'll find him."

The next few moons were hard for Firestar, having to manage the clan on his own.

He sighed, and then walked to the banks of the lake. He watched the waters swirl around each other, forming the ripples that broke the surface whenever an object moved within them. As he sat, a rustle sounded beside him and he turned and saw a cat with long gray fur and stars in his pelt. His yellow eyes were hollow and unemotional. "Graystripe…" Firestar breathed. "You, you have stars in you're pelt…you can't be dead!"

Graystripe smiled a sad smile but no words left his jaws. His eyes sparkled with sorrow and sympathy as he started to fade until Firestar could see the lake through his strong build. The wind seemed to form words, and Firestar did not want to hear what they were saying; _"Goodbye, Firestar, I'll watch over you from StarClan…" _

"No, Graystripe, don't leave me!" Firestar shouted over the howling of the wind. "NO!"

"Firestar?" called a timid voice from the shelter of some bushes as the first drops of rain fell from the sky and clung to the cats' fur.

Turning, he saw a small head poke itself out of the reeds. It was Berrykit, Daisy's most adventurous kit.

"Yes, Berrykit? Why are you out here?" Firestar demanded, then, at seeing the kit flinch at his harsh words, he added more gently. "Shouldn't you be in the nursery?"

"I-I wanted-d to f-f-find you, bec-cause you wer-re g-gone," stammered Berrykit.

"Sorry, Berrykit, come on, lets get back to camp."

Firestar went deeper into a feeling of isolation as his cats demanded he realize Graystripe was gone.

"He's not gone, he'll come back, don't you worry, while you fools have given up hope I know he will come back!" Firestar snarled defiantly at the challenging cats, refusing to sink to their level.

"Fires-," Cloudtail began, but was cut off as Firestar hissed menacingly;

"No, not another word! I want Brackenfur, Cloudtail, Brightheart and Squirrellflight to go on a border patrol, no questions asked!"

It was only a few days later that Leafpool, Cinderpelt's apprentice, and Firestar's daughter, went missing.

"Oh no; StarClan warned me about this," Cinderpelt murmured, casting her blue gaze to the stars of Silverpelt which were shining brightly overhead.

"I want patrols sent out to look for her, now!" Firestar yowled, and cats immediately scattered, leaving Firestar to dig deep into his un-thought-of part of mind._ Think, Firestar, think! What do you know about Leafpool that has been strange lately?! _ Firestar thought desperately. _Hhm, I'll go talk to Cinderpelt, then Squirrellflight, they might know!_ Firestar found the medicine cat in her den, staring into space.

"Cinderpelt?" he called softly.

"Yes, Firestar?" she didn't sound worried, which, in turn, worried Firestar.

"I've come to see if you've noticed anything strange about Leafpool lately or if you know anything about where she might've gone."

Cinderpelt purred softly. "All I can say is that she will come home safely."

That night, Firestar dreamt about all the good times he and Graystripe had had together, for instance, the first time they met.

_Rusty felt something fling itself into his side. Startled, he let out 'oomph!' as the breath was knocked out of him. He struggled to his paws and took of in the direction he thought was his twoleg nest. Then the sound of a pursuer reached his ginger ears, and he sped forward, hoping to outrun it. Then, as he neared his home, he whirled round and faced his attacker. It was a young long-haired gray tom, his yellow eyes blazing with emotions. The attacker looked surprised to see his target turn round and face him, instead of running back, into his nest like a scaredey-cat, but still leapt into the air and landed on Rusty's shoulders. Rusty furiously fought then landed blows of his own. When they finally broke apart both were panting heavily, flanks heaving. _

"_WOW! You sure do fight well for a kittypet!" said the gray kitten, who was probably about as old as Rusty himself._

"_A…kittypet?" Rusty asked, not understanding. _

"_Yeah, you kittypets live with Twolegs, I mean Housefolk, and…_

Firestar woke the next morning to sunlight frying his eyelids. Yawning, he stretched the cramps out of his legs and padded out into the crisp Leaf-Fall air that was filling the camp.

"Any news, about Leafpool?" Firestar asked Brackenfur, who was on his way to the Fresh-kill pile.

"Sorry…no," The warrior flinched as though bracing himself in case Firestar flew into a rage.

"Thank you, Brackenfur," he sighed, then went on his way, his thoughts once again drifting to a certain lost gray warrior.

_I know you're out there, Graystripe, and someway, somehow, I'll find you. _He thought, a new determination kept him going.

_Graystripe, we need you're strength and skill! _ Firestar thought desperately as he tore his claws across a badgers black and white muzzle, leaving long red scars. Glancing round, he saw Squirrellflight attempting to help Sootfur up, into his (the leaders) den, but the warrior seemed to be lame in the legs. A badger that was closing in on them raked its claws onto his back, and then snorted as scarlet blood gushed from the wound. The tom fell to the ground, and then heaved his last breath as more blood stained his battle-scarred pelt.

_We're losing, StarClan, we're losing! _He thought; panic welling up inside of him, almost driving him into the terrible feeling of isolation that he had once felt before. When the last of the badgers had been driven out, Firestar turned and faced the WindClan cats, his daughter and a cat whom she called Crowfeather.

"Thank you," he meowed to Onestar.

"It's quite alright, Firestar," the WindClan leader mewed solemnly. "Now, we shall be going soon."

Leafpool's cry of grief rang out through the camp, cutting through the silence like a claw. "Cinderpelt… is dead!"

Shocked gasps and murmurs ran through the cats as well as those of grief for the lost medicine cat. "Oh, no, StarClan what are you doing to us?" Firestar murmured as he turned his emerald gaze, now sparkling with tears, to the glory of Silverpelt. But they did not answer; only silence remained.

"You have to choose a new deputy," Brambleclaw's words cut Firestar.

"You think I don't know that?! But I will not give up until every last scrap of hope has been driven from my mind!" he snarled, even though, deep down, Firestar knew that the dark tabby warrior was right. "I'm sorry, Brambleclaw, I know you're right, but it's just so hard to admit Graystripe's gone. But I will hold the ceremony at Moonhigh."

"Brambleclaw will be the new deputy of ThunderClan!" Firestar announced grandly.

"But I haven't had an apprentice!" the warrior blurted out, looking both shocked and surprised.

"You will train Berrykit when the time comes."

_I'm sorry Graystripe, but it's time for me to move on, and finally admit the fact that you're gone._

_**EF: so, what did ya think?! Good, bad, excellent, horrible, sappy, boring? Sorry I haven't been updating, I really am, but I have been busy, and it was my birthday yesterday (Friday)! PLZ REVIEW OR I SHALL SEND GRSYSTRIPE AND FIRESTAR ON YOU SINGING "IM JUST A GIRL" BY WHATSERNAME! **_


	9. IMPORTANT AUTHOR NOTE!

_**EF: Hey everyone! I just wanted to say that I have some ideas of some stories to do, and will probably start to work on them soon, but will still be working on this one. Also, I will happily PM anyone and tell them what their names will be, their summaries, and what category they will be in! So, if you want to know, PM me or review this chappy or another one! Sooo…BYE! **_

_**P.S. I am working on the Tigerstar chappy, but I had stinky homework! Thankies to Swanfeather!**_


	10. AUTHOR NOTE again!

**READ THIS PLEASE!**

I have started a new story, everyone! It is still in the Warriors category. It is called A Twist in Events, Have StarClan planned this? Plz read! It is k+, Adventure\Fantasy. Plz R&R! I haven't gotten any reviews yet and I'm really depressed! Also, I will probably do some Warrior Songfics as well. And today I will post a story that will be a Kingdom Hearts story. It will be called Kingdom Hearts Songfics. Thanx.


	11. Tigerstar's death!

_**EF: It took me a while to think of what this chappy was going to be, but then I finally decided on Tigerstar's death, from his POV!**____**So, plz r&r!**____**ONWARDS!**____**P.S. If you review you get a free um…Tigerstar or Scourge plushie…? By the way, thankies to Halfpelt and Yalith's Wolf, who are (I think) my most faithful reviewers! THANKIES!!**_

"I have a proposition for you," Tigerstar's deep meow rang through the cave, and he felt Scourge's black pools for eyes burning into his brown tabby fur. "I have some enemies in the forest, as you may already know, and if you could come to the forest and drive them out, or better, convince them to join me, I would share the forest with you, so we could rule!"

"Hmm… it is a very tempting offer you have Laid down for me, Tigerstar, and I shall need to send a patrol out to have a look at the forest before I claim it as my own," Scourge's cold, quiet voice spoke, and both Tigerstar and the skinny gray warrior beside him bowed their heads in understanding and respect. "Now go, and Boulder, do never come here again!"

"Are you sure you want Scourge to come to the forest, Tigerstar?! He's dangerous, I mean, he'll slaughter us all if we don't-"

"Be quiet, Boulder, even if I didn't want Scourge to come to the forest, what could I do about it?! Go back in there and change everything?!" Tigerstar hissed his amber eyes narrowed scornfully.

"N-no, Tigerstar, but I was just suggesting that-" Boulder spluttered, trying to change the dark tabby's mind.

"I said be quiet!"

Boulder quickly shut his jaws and they trudged along the rest of the journey in silence.

Finally they came to a large, seemingly uninhabited patch of wasteland, where few trees dotted the scenery, and was letting off a disgusting stench. They were back at ShadowClan.

"Come, Boulder, I must know what has been happening with my clan while I was away," Tigerstar broke the silence with those words and signalled with his tail for the skinny, gray and unkempt warrior to follow. "Besides, I have a perfectly executed plan; after forcing the cats into cooperating with me, we can get rid of BloodClan, that is, of course, if Scourge agrees."

"Okay, Tigerstar, but heed my warning; Scourge is a dangerous murderer."

"Nothing to report, Tigerstar; training's been going well…everything's quiet," meowed Blackfoot, pausing in his washing. "So…what did Scourge say?"

Tigerstar paused; he wondered if he should tell his deputy that the BloodClan leader had said yes straight away, but that would be lying; his deputy needed to know the truth. "He said he needed to see the forest before helping us persuade the other clans into joining us, but I have a plan; as soon as the leaders have given up their clans, I will drive them out with the help of the to-be TigerClan!"

"Yes, Tigerstar, but it may be harder then you think, because you did offer Scourge part of the forest, didn't you?"

"Yes…?"

"Well, then Scourge wouldn't want to leave without gaining power over the forest, like you promised him," the deputy said, swiping his black paw over his ear.

Tigerstar froze; he hadn't thought about that. "Well…who cares?!"

He did not like his plans being contradicted by cats lesser then him. His amber eyes narrowed on instinct and he lashed his tail angrily. "I'll be in my den!" he hissed then turned round and stalked off. Maybe, just maybe, he could find a way off making the clans surrender without BloodClan. _Well…I could visit RiverClan first, and station warriors permanently in her camp, and if Leopardstar agrees, I will take control of TigerClan!_

Tigerstar arrived in RiverClan with a band of his warriors at Sunhigh the following day, and he felt confident that he would gain power over RiverClan.

"Tigerstar! What are you doing in RiverClan territory?!" the heavily-muscled tabby turned to see Stonefur, the RiverClan deputy, bounding down the slope towards him with his own patrol. "Well?!"

"Patience, patience. I am here as you're friend, not you're enemy," he purred. Stonefur looked utterly confused, and his piercing blue eyes were disbelieving. "Well…aright, but I doubt Leopardstar will be happy to see you!"

As they entered the RiverClan camp, all heads turned to stare at them curiously.

"LEOPARDSTAR, TIGERSTAR IS HERE!" Stonefur yelled, because Leopardstar's den was high up.

"What?!" hissed the unusually spotted she-cat as she sprang down, eyes narrowed in anger. "Why are you in my camp, let alone territory?!"

"Relax, relax," meowed the ShadowClan leader calmly. "I wish to speak to you alone," he added, with a swift glance at the bewildered cats.

Leopardstar hesitated, and then said, resultantly, "Alright, Tigerstar."

Stonefur started to follow as she leapt back up to her den, but she flicked her tail at the warrior, signalling for him to stay put.

"What is it?" she asked, once they were settled, and she looked angry but didn't say a word as Tigerstar scooped up her moss and made himself a bed.

"As you know, times are hard for the clans, and twolegs are moving further and further into our territory as we speak, without the threat of Leaf-bare. So I was wondering if we could join together as the united clan TigerClan and be joint leaders!" He announced grandly, lifting his head as he spoke so he could look down on the other leader.

"_WHAT?!" _ Leopardstar looked appalled that a leader would suggest such a thing.

"Before you answer, consider this; do you want your clan to die at the cold, merciless paws of Leaf-bare?"

It was now Leaf-bare, and Tigerstar had gotten his wish; he was now leader of the joint clan TigerClan.

He was basking in his den, when there was a rustle outside.

"Tigerstar?" called a voice. It was Darkstripe, one of Tigerstar's allies in ThunderClan.

"Enter."

"Tigerstar I-I was wondering if I could join TigerClan."

"Why should I let you? After all, you did refuse to come with me when I was exiled. Now you've been exiled as well, and I was you're first priority," Darkstripe bowed his head at the accusation. "It is true, for I was exiled because a stupid kit followed me when I met with Blackfoot, so I gave her Death Berries, but she lived!" the newcomer glared at something Tigerstar couldn't see, and he narrowed his eyes and thought for a few heartbeats before replying; "Okay, I'll let you join TigerClan."

Tigerstar had locked away the Half-Clans and was now preparing for the gathering. "…And Clawface," he finished and glanced at Darkstripe, who was eating by himself. "Traitor," muttered Blackfoot quietly. "That's all he is, a traitor!"

"Shut it, Blackfoot!" Tigerstar hissed.

When darkness was just settling in, Tigerstar summoned his warriors and paused at the top of the hollow. The other two clans were down there already, and were just about to start the gathering, when Tigerstar signalled with his tail and, yowling triumphantly at the reaction they got, his warriors streamed into the hollow.

"Cats of all clans," Tigerstar began once he and Leopardstar had reached the top of the Great Rock. "I have news for you. Listen well, for great change is coming to the forest."

The other leaders, not including Leopardstar, looked dumbfounded.

"Great change," Tigerstar repeated. "And StarClan have shown me that it is ShadowClan's task to prepare every cat in the forest to meet it."

"Every cat?" Tallstar muttered. "Tigerstar-"

"ShadowClan is StarClan's favour," he went on, ignoring the interruption, aware that the leaders were swapping disbelieving glances behind his back. "We have been blessed because we survived the deadly sickness, and I have received StarClan's blessing most for it was my task to restore my clan."

He paused dramatically, savouring the look on the cats' faces as they stared up at him. "All of you know, that unwelcome changes that we cannot control have already come to the forest; last Leaf-bare floods ripped throughout our forest; a fire swept through ThunderClan," he paused to glance at Firestar, the ThunderClan leader and his worst enemy. "Twolegs are pouring into our territory in larger numbers; life is growing more difficult and as the forest changes around us we must change and meet the crisis!"

His warriors below yowled their support, while the WindClan and ThunderClan warriors were swapping stunned glances.

"StarClan have shown me the way," Tigerstar declared, glancing at the sky, where Storm Clouds were grouping together. "To survive the hardship ahead of us, we must join together as one. When we were four clans, we wasted our time battling against each other, but as one, we will be strong. We must unite!"

The cats below were silent, as if still taking in the words that were now being blown away by the wind of the approaching storm. Firestar was staring at him, his mouth ajar. "RiverClan have already agreed to join RiverClan and ShadowClan. We shall be known as TigerClan, and will be _joint _leaders."

Tigerstar knew this wasn't true, for he would not let any other cat share one pawprint of _his _forest. Then he turned to the other two leaders. "We have come to invite you to join the newly named TigerClan. Let us rule the forest in peace and friendship."

Before he had finished speaking, Tallstar stepped forward, but he didn't talk to Tigerstar, he talked to the cats in the clearing. "TigerClan was one of the names of the four great clans of the ancient times. Tigerstar has no right to use it now. Nor does he have the right to change the number of clans in the forest. We have lived as four for uncountable moons, following the warrior code laid down by our warrior ancestors. To throw it aside would bring chaos and disaster." Now he turned to Tigerstar, and hissed; "I'll die before I join my clan to yours!"

Tigerstar blinked a gleam in his amber eyes. "I understand, Tallstar. These matters are important, and an elderly cat like yourself will need time to think about what I have to offer."

"Well, I'm not so old that I've gone and lost my sense!" Tallstar snarled.

Tigerstar flattened his ears angrily, but kept his temper as he sneered; "And what does the new leader of ThunderClan think?" his words were coaxed with malice, all the hatred he had ever felt towards the flame coloured _kittypet _before him was in his words. Glancing downwards, he saw a ripple of unease spread through the other two clans. The ginger warrior, Sandstorm, was on her paws, yowling; "Never Firestar!" but some of the WindClan warriors were talking urgently amongst each other, as if considering his offer. The ThunderClan leader had paused, so Tigerstar rumbled; "Well, Firestar, have you lost your tongue?"

Firestar paced to Tallstar's side. "I'll never let you take over ThunderClan!"

"Make us, if you can," Tallstar invited.

"Make you?" Tigerstar felt an unfamiliar feeling in his belly; his feelings were almost hurt. "I came here in peace with a plan to help us all. Tallstar, Firestar, I want you to recognise that I am the most powerful cat in the forest, and you shall join me willingly someday. But don't delay too long," he added, measuring his words perfectly, so there was just a hint of menace in his voice. "StarClan won't wait forever."

Firestar spun round and, with his back to Tigerstar, paced to the front of the Great Rock, fury blazing in his emerald eyes. "Cats of WindClan, RiverClan and ShadowClan!" he yowled. "I can stay silent no longer. You cannot trust Tigerstar any more than you would trust a cornered badger."

Tigerstar bunched his muscles, glanced at the sky, and controlled himself.

"I know many of you are wondering why Tigerstar left ThunderClan. You want to know the truth? This cat is power-hungry and dangerous, and he is willing to murder to get what he wants."

The ThunderClan leader broke off as a long, thin claw stabbed down from StarClan, drowning his words with a defining roar. "A sign! A sign!" Tigerstar screeched, a sinister and murderous happiness rising up inside him. "I thank you, StarClan, for showing us your will. This Gathering is over."

Tigerstar called for his cats to follow him, and bunched up his muscles, preparing to leap, but before he did, he turned his head and spat at Firestar, his amber eyes narrowed with hatred. "Bad luck, kittypet. Think about my offer; it's your last hope to save those miserable cats of yours."

Before Firestar could reply, Tigerstar launched himself off the Great Rock, leaving the two bewildered leaders. Leopardstar jumped off after him, and together they disappeared into the bushes as lighting stabbed down again and rain seized its chance to fall.

As he sprinted through the route that led to RiverClan, Tigerstar remembered his birth clan, ThunderClan. He remembered everything so clearly, as if it were just yesterday that he was banished for treachery. The apprentices den, the warriors den, the elders den, the leaders den, which should have been his, the nursery, the nettle patch and the fresh-kill pile. He remembered them all. And the Highrock. _I should have my own Highrock, or something like it, where I can look down on my clan! _Tigerstar thought, and an idea struck him; he would get his cats to build him his own hill made of bones! It would be called BoneHill.

"Cats of TigerClan gather round BoneHill for a clan meeting!" Tigerstar yowled from the top of his throne of bones. "I am going to leave the camp perimeters today, and I will take Boulder with me. Blackfoot shall be in charge," he continued as his cats gathered round. "Excuse me!" interrupted an arrogant and shocked voice. "Aren't we _joint _leaders?! Because if we are, I should take charge of the camp, not you're fox-dung deputy!" Leopardstar hissed defiantly. "What?!" spat Blackfoot, whirling round to face the unusually spotted golden she-cat. "I _am_ Tigerstar's deputy, and he chose _me_ to keep charge of the camp, not some impostor leader!" "Impostor leader?! _You _are the impostor! You were a _rouge_!" Blackfoot opened his mouth to spit back a retort, unsheathing his thorn-sharp claws, but Tigerstar cut him off with a furious yell. "BE QUIET, BOTH OF YOU!" Both cats looked down, ashamed. "Sheathe your claws, Blackfoot; we do not want a fight within our own clan. Leopardstar, I understand you're…views, but you had no right to question my authority or interrupt. You shall be in charge of the camp."

Leopardstar lifted her golden head and cast Blackfoot a smug look, much to his dislike. The white tom hissed quietly in rage, but didn't dare say a word.

Tigerstar left Tigerclan's camp straight after the cats' had dispersed, Boulder by his side. "Tigerstar, why do _I _have to come with you to meet Scourge?" the skinny gray tom asked timidly. "Because," came the answer. "It would be better this way, rather then brining another cat BloodClan does not know," he said simply. "Oh. I understand."

The rest of the journey continued in silence. Then a foul stench wafted into their nostrils. It was the Thunderpath. They had reached ShadowClan's border. "Come. We are close." "Tigerstar, why are we going to ShadowClan?" Boulder asked timidly, because even he feared the dark tabby. "Because I agreed to meet Scourge and BloodClan at the ShadowClan camp after a quarter-moon so he can give me his answer." was the reply. "Oh."

When they reached the Thunderpath, it was unusually crowded. Boulder wondered why, because Leaf-bare was approaching. But Tigerstar didn't say anything. He simply sat down at the edge of the long, flat black river, waiting for a gap. Boulder didn't know what to do, so he just stood there, hovering in front of a bush at the end of the ShadowClan leader's vision. He did not want to sit there, waiting for hours on end, yet he did not dare leave Tigerstar. Imagine the punishment he would get! Meanwhile, Tigerstar had sighted an opening, and had sprung to his paws. "Boulder, get over here, quick! Before the monsters come back!" he yelled at the skinny gray warrior, and waited impatiently as Boulder made his way over. He was so _slow_. Actually, Boulder was pretty fast; just it seemed to Tigerstar that Boulder was incredibly slow because he was rapidly impatient.

Finally Boulder reached him, and they crossed. The first flecks of snow were falling from the glory of Silverpelt, covering the world with their thick blankets that embraced the life below. "_Now _we are close," Tigerstar said as they padded deeper into the heart of ShadowClan. _Good, _Boulder thought, casting a terrified glance at Tigerstar. He did _not _want to even imagine the punishment he would get if the dark tabby found out that some of his warriors doubted his decisions regarding bringing BloodClan to the forest then expecting to be able to just chase them back to the Twoleg Place.

"Scourge. So, do you have an answer?" Tigerstar rumbled, his eyes locking with the black pools of the other. "Yes, I do." "Well?" "I will help you destroy these 'enemies' of yours. As long as I get _my fair share_," Scourge said coldly. "If you make a promise to me, I expect you to go along with it. Because if I do not get what was promised I shall get _very angry_," Scourge's tone was quiet, yet it had a sense of danger to it. Tigerstar glanced around nervously, a feeling of dread creeping through his dark tabby fur. Yet there was something else there, a feeling he had not felt in his life. _Fear. What, no! I __can't__ feel fear! I am the invincible Tigerstar! The most powerful cat in the forest! I can't fear a tiny black cat! _Tigerstar yowled in his head. Then, realizing that Scourge was watching him, waiting for an answer, he replied hastily; "Oh…yes…c-certainly, Scourge," he meowed, trying to mask the scent and tone of his fear with a rumble and a few licks to his ruffled chest fur. Scourge watched him with his deep, black eyes, which showed a hint of uncertainty. But it was replaced by the same darkness so quick that Tigerstar couldn't be sure.

"Bring out the prisoners!" Tigerstar demanded. "It is time for the trail to begin!" At the command, Jaggedtooth stood up and went to carry out his leaders order. When he returned, his powerful muscles were rippling underneath his shining tabby pelt (_**A/N: EF: No, Tigerstar is NOT gay! I just wanted to add some detail!) **_As he dragged the disgraced RiverClan warrior and deputy with him. Stonefur looked just like how Tigerstar wanted him to look; his ribs stuck out from under his unkempt gray fur, and one of his ears was torn and bleeding badly. Then the thin reeds parted and Darkstripe stalked out, his sleek fur shining in the sunlight and his head raised proudly. Then another of his warriors emerged (he didn't know which one it was, because when you're such a great ruler like Tigerstar, you loose track of names.) with the two pitiful half-clan apprentices. Tigerstar's deep voice drowned out almost every sound, yet he still saw a rustle in the reeds at the edge of camp. He narrowed his eyes suspiciously, but did nothing. "Cats of TigerClan, you all know of the hardships that we have to face. Leaf-bare threatens us with its cold. The other two Clans, ThunderClan and WindClan, threaten us. Surrounded as we are by enemies, we must be sure of the loyalty of our warriors. Yes, I hate to say it, but we have halfhearted members in this Clan. Warriors who might waver in battle or turn on us. We have no room for Half-Clans!" Thunderous cheers erupted from the throats of the assembled cats below him, agreeing. "We will not tolerate being dominated by such things. No loyal warrior would mate with a cat from another Clan, ruining the pure blood that runs through our veins. Bluestar and Graystripe from ThunderClan both tainted the warrior code by choosing a mate from RiverClan, and the pitiful cats in front of you are the result. You can never trust cats of such a heritage!"

As he paused, Blackfoot yowled

"Filth! Filth!" Darkstripe did the same, and soon the whole clearing was filled with the cry. Tigerstar gazed at the cats below him with calm satisfaction. The plan had worked perfectly.

"Half-Clan cats have been tolerated until now, but it is time to get rid of such a threat. How can we walk around freely, when one of our Clan is plotting to overthrow us behind our backs? Can we expect StarClan to fight on our side if we have members who have tainted the warrior code?"

"No!" Darkstripe yowled, flexing his claws while his tail lashed from side to side.

"No, my follow-friends. We must make sure StarClan will aid us in battle by getting rid of such filth!"

Stonefur weakly sprang to his paws and nearly stumbled.

"No cat has ever questioned my loyalty. Come and say it to my face that I'm a traitor!" he snarled defiantly. "Mistyfoot and I only found out that Bluestar was our mother a few moons ago. We have been loyal all our lives. So. Let any cat who thinks I am a traitor come here and prove it!"

Tigerstar angrily swept his tail towards Leopardstar. "Your mind was clouded when you chose this cat as deputy. RiverClan is choked by the weeds of treachery, and we must root them out." The she-cat bowed her head. Tigerstar spoke again, his voice cold. "Stonefur, I will give you a chance to prove your loyalty. Kill these two apprentices."

Silence filled the clearing, broken only by a quiet gasp of outrage from the reeds. The RiverClan warrior turned to Leopardstar. "I take orders from _you_. What do you want me to do?" Leopardstar hesitated, looking uncertain before replying

"These are difficult times. There is no room for divided loyalties. Do as Tigerstar tells you."

As Stonefur turned to the two frightened cats before him, they shrank back in terror.

"I won't let him kill us," Stormpaw promised. Stonefur gave him an approving nod before turning back to Tigerstar.

"You'll have to kill me _first_!" he spat.

"Very well. Kill him," Tigerstar said simply, flicking his tail towards Darkstripe. The dark tabby tom crouched low, joyously embracing the fact that Tigerstar had chosen _him _to do the special deed, instead of that stupid pile of fox-dung whose name was Blackfoot. Grunting with effort, he hurled himself across the clearing at Stonefur. Yet the warrior's skills had not deserted him, for, quick as lightning, he dropped back so that Darkstripe was faced with all four claws instead of landing on his shoulders. The two cats were a clawing knot of fur in the middle of the clearing, and Tigerstar had no intentions of stopping them. When the two sprang apart, Blackfoot jeered

"Get a move on, Darkstripe! you're fighting like a kittypet!"

Which made Darkstripe fling himself at Stonefur with a hiss of rage. Yet after a while it was clear; Darkstripe couldn't do this alone.

Tigerstar flicked his ears at Blackfoot. "Finish it," he ordered, and his deputy flung himself into the battle. He bit Stonefur in the shoulder and dragged him off Darkstripe, ducking to avoid getting hit. Then the dark tabby pounced onto the blue-gray warrior's hind quarters, holding him down while Blackfoot scored his claws across Stonefur's throat, sending blood gushing out of the fatal wound.

When the warrior was dead, Tigerstar stalked off, flanked by Darkstripe and Blackfoot, Leopardstar following behind. A while later, Jaggedtooth ran up to him.

"You summoned me, sir?" he said.

Tigerstar narrowed his eyes coldly. "What are you talking about?! Get back to you post."

"But, Tigerstar, this RiverClan cat came up and said-"

"What RiverClan cat?! I didn't summon you. _Get back to your post._"

Jaggedtooth hurriedly obeyed. He ran off, and Tigerstar sighed. Finally he could get some peace and-

"The prisoners have escaped!"

The weaklings called WindClan suspected nothing. Tigerstar narrowed his glinting amber eyes, an evil and cruel smile spreading across his muzzle. This plan was perfect, he knew. "ATTACK!" Tigerstar roared, and at once the cats of TigerClan surged forward in a menacing tide of snarling warriors, Tigerstar and Leopardstar at the head. His warriors cut through the dens, startling WindClan cars, and gaining the upper hand. But the scrawny WindClan cats actually put up a fight. Tigerstar surveyed the mass of writhing, spitting cats below him and sought out something that would make the other Clans submit to him. Then, ha found the perfect thing. Onewhisker's apprentice, Gorsepaw. For he knew that his enemy, Firestar had a special friendship with both the mentor and apprentice. Tigerstar narrowed his amber eyes and smiled before jumping down off the rock, landing near the young cat that he wanted.

"Hello, Gorsepaw," Tigerstar meowed unkindly to the cowering tom in front of him.

"H-how do you know my name?" Gorsepaw stammered, flattening himself to the ground.

"Oh, that doesn't matter. After all, you won't need to know once you visit StarClan for the eternity."

With that Tigerstar leapt onto the frightened apprentice, pinning him down. Then, he looked round at the camp. His warriors were surrounding him and Gorsepaw so the WindClan cats couldn't get close enough to save the young tom.

"Let it be known that every cat who doesn't join me will suffer the same fate as this unfortunate apprentice here. Also, Tallstar, I would appreciate it if you would deliver a message to Firestar saying that I wish for your Clans to meet me at Four trees tomorrow," Tigerstar then closed his strong jaws around Gorsepaw's neck, feeling warm blood flow into his mouth. But still he bit deeper, until the apprentice's struggles ceased and his eyes dulled as his young spirit left his small body to join the ranks of StarClan. Finally, Gorsepaw gave one final jerk then lay still, his body growing cold. Then Tigerstar signalled to his warriors and bounded out of the devastated WindClan camp, leaving its warriors dazed and wounded. Yet he lingered long enough to see Firestar and a band of his warriors' stream down into the hollow before leaping away into the rolling moors, heading towards TigerClan camp where he would get ready for tomorrow.

"So, do you still want to fight?" Tigerstar demanded silkily, the warriors of BloodClan still stretching out behind him.

"Would you mind telling us who your friends are, Tigerstar?" the flame-coloured warrior opposite him asked.

"This is BloodClan. I have bought them from the Twoleg Place to help persuade you to join me." Tigerstar announced. Firestar's warriors hissed in outrage. "You see, Firestar? I am more powerful than StarClan, for I have changed the amount of Clans from four to two. TigerClan and BloodClan will rule together."

"No, Tigerstar," Firestar's voice was quiet as he answered. "If you want to fight, let us fight. StarClan will show us who is more powerful."

"You mouse-brained fool!" Tigerstar spat. "I was prepared to come here and talk to you today. Just remember that when your Clan mates are dying around you they will blame you until their last breath. BloodClan, attack!"

Not a cat moved.

Tigerstar felt fury building up inside of his massive dark-brown tabby body as screeched "Attack, I order you!"

Scourge was the only one who moved. "I am Scourge, leader of BloodClan," he said, glancing at Firestar. "Tigerstar, my warriors are not yours to command. They attack when _I _tell them, and not before."

Tigerstar glared at the small black cat before him, his amber gaze filled with hatred. Then, as if to make things worse, Firestar padded forward, ignoring Graystripe's whispered warning.

"Greetings, Scourge. I am Firestar, leader of ThunderClan. I wish I could say that you are welcome in this forest. But you would not believe me if I did, and I have no wish to lie to you. Unlike your supposed ally here, I am a cat of honour. If you've believed any promises he made to you, you're mistaken."

"Tigerstar told me he had enemies in the forest," Scourge replied, his voice cold and quiet. "Why should I believe you instead of him?"

There was a collective intake of breath. Wind bought a sharp hint of rain, and the gray clouds above were getting closer and closer, but every cat was to tense, awaiting Firestar's answer, to care.

"Cats of all Clans," he began, "and especially of BloodClan, you have no need to believe or disbelieve me. Tigerstar's crimes speak for themselves. When he was still a warrior of ThunderClan, he murdered our deputy, Redtail, hoping to be deputy himself. First Lionheart was chosen as deputy, but when that noble warrior died in a fight with ShadowClan, Tigerstar achieved his ambition at last."

An eerie silence claimed the clearing, the air cold as the flame-coloured warrior paused.

"Mew away, little kittypet. It won't change anything," Tigerstar's contemptuous rumble broke the silence, shattering everyone's chain of thoughts.

But Firestar ignored him and continued. "Being deputy wasn't enough. Tigerstar wanted to be leader of the Clan. He set a trap for Bluestar by the Thunderpath, but my own apprentice strayed into it instead. That's how Cinderpelt came by her crippled leg."

A ripple of shocked murmurs swept through the Clan cats. Apart from BloodClan, every cat knew Cinderpelt, and she was popular with all the clans.

"Then Tigerstar conspired with Brokentail, the former leader of ShadowClan, who was ThunderClan's prisoner. He bought a pack of rouges into ThunderClan, and tried to murder Bluestar with his own claws. I stopped him, and when ThunderClan had beaten off the attack we drove him into exile. As a rouge, he slaughtered yet another of our warriors, Runningwind. Then before what we knew what he was up to, he had made himself leader of ShadowClan. But Tigerstar still wanted revenge on ThunderClan. Three moons ago, a pack of dogs got loose in the forest. Tigerstar caught prey for them, then laid a trail of dead rabbits between the dogs' and the ThunderClan camp to us. He murdered one of our queens, Brindleface, and left her near the camp to give the dogs a taste for cat blood. If we hadn't found out in time to escape, the whole of ThunderClan would have been torn to pieces."

Tigerstar narrowed his eyes angrily. What would meowing away do to change things? So his plan hadn't worked, but this one would work. He was sure of it. "Good riddance," he spat.

"As it was," the kittypet continued, sounding like his voice would break, "our leader, Bluestar, died the bravest death of any cat, saving me and all of her Clan from the pack."

Tigerstar could tell from the flame-coloured leader's expression that he wasn't expecting the silence that claimed the air, disabling them from talking.

"This is Tigerstar's history," he continued, the urgency rising in his voice. "It all shows one thing-that he'll do anything for power. If he promised you a share of the forest, don't believe him. He won't give up one pawprint, not to you or any other cat."

Scourge narrowed his deep, black eyes, clearly thinking hard. "Tigerstar told me what he was going to do with the dogs when he visited me a few moons ago," he rested his steady, cold stare on the massive dark tabby. "He did not tell me his plan failed."

"None of that matters now," Tigerstar interrupted, not wanting Scourge to back out on him now. "We have an agreement with you, Scourge. Fight beside me now, and you'll have all that I offered you."

"My Clan and I fight when I choose," Scourge said. Then, turning his back on the outraged tabby, he added to Firestar, "I will think about what you have said. There will be no battle today."

Tigerstar's body felt scorching with rage. Hatred glittered in his amber eyes and anger boiled inside of him, giving him fuel. To think that he had offered Scourge a share in the forest (which he wouldn't have kept, of course), and now that very same cat had double-crossed him! "Traitor!" he shrieked, bunching his powerful muscles, preparing to rip the smaller cat apart. But when he sprang, claws extending, fury shining in his amber eyes, Scourge nimbly dodged the attack and landed a blow on Tigerstar's shoulder, unbalancing him. Pain shot through his veins, making him fall onto his side, exposing his unprotected belly. Tigerstar realized this and tried to get up, but it was too late. Scourge's claws flashed, and excruciating pain claimed his body. The black cat had cut him from throat to tail in one swipe. Arms and legs failing, Tigerstar screeched in agony and hatred, trying to grip the grass. Scarlet blood spewed out of the wound, staining the sacred hollows of Fourtrees. More and more of the crimson liquid poured out onto the grass, sticking to the cats' paws. Tigerstar screamed. The pain was unbearable. He kicked, thrashed, and then lay still. Eight more lives left. One down. But even StarClan could not repair such a wound. He went into a series of spasms, his entire body shaking as he let out agonized shrieks. Slowly his lives went down, one by one. Now he was on his ninth life. Tigerstar desperately tried to grip onto life. He gave one final jerk, the pain rapidly dimming, then lay still, his eyes glazing over, the blood still pouring onto the sacred grass. Finally they were rid of one of the most powerful enemies the forest had ever faced.

_**EF: Sorry for the LOOONG wait!! Plz R&R!!!!! (And give me some ideas! Preferably happy ones!)**_


End file.
